It is known that massaging the scalp improves blood flow, enhances metabolism and provides an effect such as softening of the scalp. A relaxing effect is also obtainable by massaging. However, when massaging the scalp, a hair is sometimes damaged due to the hair being tangled or knotted.
On the other hand, in order to suppress tangling of the hair and facilitate smooth running through of fingers, hair cosmetics such as a hair shampoo, a hair rinse, a hair conditioner, a hair treatment, a hair cream, and a hair pack are widely used (for example, Patent Document 1).